


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by Mangononymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Metatron, Mentioned Sam Winchester, really short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangononymous/pseuds/Mangononymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months after the angels fall, Cas finds a certain church where Dean is praying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainTeaandDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainTeaandDragons/gifts).



> This is something I wrote for a friend of mine - Anna. I hope you love this, Anna!

It had been months since Castiel saw Dean or Sam. Three months to be exact. During these months, Cas had found a few of his brothers and sisters who were very clear in the fact that they blamed him for the fallen angels. He had tried to explain to them that they were wrong – that it was all Metatron’s doing, but they wouldn’t have any of it. Cas started to wonder if maybe it was his fault. He’d found himself on the brink of tears days after that. It hurt to be the disappointment of his family. On most nights, he’d find himself curled up under a tree, trying to stay out of the cold rain. That is, until he’d found a gentle and compassionate homeless shelter. However, he feared that the homeless shelter was going to be a place he’d never be able to leave. Yes, while the people there were kind and helpful, they were not home.

Home was wherever a 67’ black Chevy Impala was. Wherever Dean and Sam were. Cas looked around the homeless shelter, watching humans, his father’s most wonderful creation, walk about and give each other tight-lipped smiles. Sighing, he got up and walked out of the shelter, wanting to see the beautiful night sky and breathe fresh air. As usual, it was a chilly night. Cas shivered and tugged his light blue jacket and his warm red undercoat around his body. He missed his trenchcoat. The streets were heavy with silence and covered in moonlight. How he wished he’d have someone to share the nights beauty with. As he walked along, he came across an old church. The white stone steps leading up to its heavy, dark brown doors seemed to glint a silvery aura. Cas stared at them momentarily, wondering if maybe his father would hear him this once. Slowly, he walked up them, hesitating before opening one of the doors gently and stepping inside the warm church. Inside, it was dim and wafted the scent of candles.

“Please, man, I need you here.” A broken voice cut through the silence. Cas blinked, perking up his head. He knew that gruff voice anywhere. He had heard it praying to him so many times. Dean Winchester. _Home_. Cas’ eyes settled on the hunched over man in sitting only a few feet before him. Dean turned around, his glossy green eyes landing on Cas. “Cas…” Dean quickly stood and stared at Cas. “You came.” He breathed. Cas studied him, taking in how tired and pained Dean looked, and how his eyes shone with unshed tears. Cas didn’t say a word, he just walked over to Dean and hugged him tightly. He felt Dean’s whole body melt into relaxation as he wound his strong arms around Cas body, hugging him back desperately. They stayed like that for a while before Cas broke the uncertain silence.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Cas, where were you?” Dean asked, still hugging him so tightly Cas felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Lost.” Cas said, hiding his face in Dean’s shoulder. “I didn’t know my way back to you.”

“What did you do? Why did the angels fall?” Dean questioned, his voice quiet with realization.

“I don’t know, Dean.” Cas’ voice wavered as he felt the loss of acceptance and love from his family. “I’m sorry…” He whispered, feeling as vulnerable as ever without the company of his Grace. Dean’s arms tightened around him before he let go of Cas, moving him so he could see his face.

“Don’t cry.” Dean brushed away a few tears, before his own face broke, tears trailing down his face.

“Don’t be a hypocrite.” Cas shook his head, reaching up to dab at Dean’s face. Dean blinked away tears, though one fell and trailed down his cheek. Promptly, Cas brushed it away.

“So what, you don’t have any angel mojo anymore do you?” Dean asked with sensitivity.

“No.” Cas casted his glance downwards, a few more tears falling down his face at the mention of it. Without his Grace, he felt completely useless. He couldn’t be a help to Dean and Sam now. Dean wiped the tears that fell and then set his hand on Cas’ shoulder.

“Cas, don’t sweat it. With wings or without, you are still an angel to me.” Cas looked up at him. Dean’s eyes were glimmering with such intensity. “We’re going to work this out, alright? It’s going to be okay.” Dean said. “ _It’s going to be okay._ ” He repeated in a whisper, as if he wasn’t just reassuring Cas, but himself also. Dean cleared his throat. “We’ll teach you how to be a A+ hunter and you’ll be able to defend yourself if me and Sam aren’t around to protect you. Which is a pretty slim chance because after this I’m not letting you out of my sight. I’m done with losing you, Cas.” Cas tilted his head to the side as Dean stared at him.

“Okay, Dean. I trust you.” Cas said sincerely. “How is Sam?” Cas’ voice took on a layer of concern.

“Sammy’s… he’s not doing too well. He was in the hospital for a while and it hasn’t been long since he’s been out. It’s been rough. He’s managing though.” Dean nodded, swallowing hard. The hand he had set on Cas’ shoulder made its way down to his hand, squeezing hard. Cas looked down at their intertwined fingers, squeezing back and then looked back up to Dean, hoping to give him comfort. Dean smiled at him, and it was like the sun was beating down on Cas, warming his whole being. They shared a comfortable silence, just staring at each other, re-studying their facial features and feeling, for the first time in a very long time, that things would be alright. As long as they had each other.

“I missed you, Cas.”

“I missed you too, Dean.”

“Come on, let’s get out of here and go home.”

“Dean, I am home.” Cas murmured.

“What?” Dean asked, his voice laced with confusion.

“Right here.” Cas patted Dean’s chest, right over the spot where his heart would be. “I’m home.”


End file.
